The Horcrux of Ravenclaw
by Geo Nova
Summary: The hunt begins...will Harry survive with Ron and Hermione by his side? Rated M for language, heavy gore, heavy violence, and sexual themes. RonHr HarryGinny RemusTonks CharlieOCC ABANDONED
1. The Last DA Meeting

**I don't own anything except the marbles and the plot.**

**Chapter 1: The Last D.A. Meeting**

Harry Potter cast one final look at the grave of the greatest wizard he had ever known. The sun high in the sky reflected off the grave giving it a glowing quality and illuminating the scene around him. _I swear to you I will end this, finish what you so nobly set out to do, even if it kills me._ A small breeze rustled the leaves of the Forbidden Forest seeming to encourage him to move on. _I will never forget you._ He turned away from the grave and then realized Ron and Hermione had been standing next to him.

"You okay mate?" said Ron.

"I've felt better, you feeling okay Hermione?"

"I'm doing okay" she said softly.

"Listen guys, can you round up the members of the D.A. that you can and tell them to meet in the Room of Requirement?"

"Sure Harry. What are you going to do?" said Ron.

"I need to have a talk with McGonagall. I'll meet you there in an hour."

Harry walked into the room of requirement forty minutes later after finishing his meeting with McGonagall. Ginny was in the corner sitting on a soft chair and gave him an encouraging yet conflicting smile; Ron and Hermione he noted were very close to one another on one of the couches that had a appeared in the room. He also saw that Neville, Dean, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, and Ernie Macmillan had also showed up to join them. Not a trace of the usual chatter existed.

"Before you guys went home I wanted to give you warning, I think the death eaters may go after some of you guys so I want you to constantly be vigilant of your surroundings." said Harry.

"Why do you think they would want to get us?" said Luna

"Dumbledore told me how to kill Voldemort, and that is what we're going to do. I think the death eaters may try and use you guys to get to me," said Harry.

"Why can't we come and fight?" Neville asked, "We deserve it! You're not the only one that has the right for revenge! Your not the only one who's life he ruined! You- "

"I couldn't handle more than Hermione and Ron by my side Neville. Any more and we won't be able to keep hidden well enough. Please, please understand. I can't take you with me Neville, but I can and will make you a promise."

He looked directly into his face. "If I find her Neville she will meet her death, I won't hold back for a second. What she did to your parents is unforgivable. I promise that I will make her feel pain beyond imagination for the crimes she has done before I kill her. But if she comes to you Neville, which see indeed might do looking for me, then kill her. Kill her for what she did to your parents what she did to my godfather and what she did to others."

"Why you? Why can't you let the ministry handle it?" said Luna all trace of her Misty voice gone.

"You remember that prophecy that was smashed?" said Ron. "Well Harry found out what it said."

Harry smiled sadly, "It was made before I was born: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_. I was born in July, my parents escaped him three times and he marked me as an equal" he finished pointing to his forehead.

"Why do you think the prophecy is true Hermione?" said Ernie "I mean it's not exactly a secret that you don't believe in that stuff."

"Because Dumbledore told Harry, that's why!" she snapped.

They all turned to look at Harry, who had buried his face in his hands.

"Why would you have to do it now? Why not wait Harry?" said Neville quietly.

He looked up. "Because I will no longer stand around waiting for him to kill everyone I have ever loved. I can't sit here pretending the adults will protect me, I no longer believe the comforting words that are given to me. I will no longer watch my friends and family die before my eyes. I don't want to see any of you die; I want no more blood on my hands. I want to live without death hanging over my head every day. I want the death and pain to end. I can't live while he survives."

Harry looked at them; he didn't want to remember them with these worried and fearful faces. He wasn't going to kid himself any longer, he knew that this might be the last time he ever saw some of them.

He stood there for a few moments then took out his invisibility cloak and said, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back in a bit." With that he opened the door and left.

Katie Bell got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Back to the common room, its not like he's coming back and we'll see you guys on the train tomorrow."

"For one thing Katie, Harry wouldn't just leave after wanting to see you so badly. Secondly were not even going home on the train tomorrow so this may be the last time he ever speaks to you! So don't you walk out of here thinking he won't come back!"

"What do you mean your not going on the train tomorrow?" said Katie.

"Why would we go on the train?" said Ron. "That would be an easy place to get at Harry."

"Oh come on," said Katie "he wouldn't attack the-"

"He attacked Hogwarts" said Neville, "What difference would the train make?"

They all went silent.

"How are you going to kill him?" asked Dean Thomas quietly.

"We can't tell you that."

"Why not?" yelled everyone in the room.

"Because we don't want him to know what we're doing." said Hermione. "We're afraid that they'll torture you to get information on Harry."

Everyone in the room went silent.

Then Luna began quietly singing, "All the, small things, truth care, truth brings"

"Were did you hear that?" Hermione inquired.

"What do you mean?" said Luna mistily.

"That's a muggle song, where did you hear it?"

"Hermione wizarding radio stations can't just play wizard bands; there are not enough of them. Most bands don't say that they are wizards, so that they can have a bigger audience." said Ron.

Hermione was surprised by this piece of information "Which bands have wizards in them?"

"The Who's drummer is," said Ernie "can't remember any others off the top of my head."

"What are you guys favorite bands?" said Hermione. She was glad to have another topic to talk about.

"I LOVE the Beatles," said Ron.

"Ug! I hate them," said Dean.

"Why?"

"There so overrated!"

"So what? That doesn't mean there not good!" Ron retorted.

"I'm just sick of hearing them."

"Well I guess that makes sense," said Ron. Hermione was impressed that he didn't make it into an argument. "What about you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, "AC/DC"

Ernie Macmillan cracked a wide grin and started clapping then; "Oy Oy Oy Oy"

Dean Thomas laughed then: "See me ride out of the sunset."

Hermione beamed. As everyone who hadn't ever heard the song joined into the background.

"Oy Oy"

Ginny said happily joining in: "On your, color TV screen."

Ron (imitating the voice): "Out for all that I can get."

Hermione (winking at Ron): "If you know what I mean"

Ron (pulling Hermione towards him): "Women to the left of me!"

Dean (pulling Katie close): "Women to the right!"

Hermione: "Ain't got no gun!"

Ginny: "Ain't got no knife!"

Ernie: "But don't you start no fight."

Ginny: "'Cause I'm TNT!"

Hermione: "I'm dynamite!"

"T-N-T!"

_Crack_

Fred: "and I'll win the fight!"

"T-N-T!"

_Crack_

George: "I'm a power loooad!"

"T-N-T!"

_Crack_

Harry (accompanied with a few Weasley Whizzbangs): "_WATCH ME EXPLOOOODE!"_

Harry had returned with Fred and George, who each was holding a large barrel and 2 sacks each hanging from their shoulders that were tied in the front. Harry was carrying 6 large sacks the size of industrial trash bags with a wide grin hitched on his face.

"I thought I would liven this meeting up a bit. I can already see you got a head start! I mean I can't have the D.A. going out on a bad note! Consider this a reward for all your guys hard work last year!"

Harry opened the sacks, and everyone's jaw dropped. Harry seemed to have brought Honeyduke's with him. There was butter bats, sugar quills, chocolate frogs and every other candy Harry had manages to stuff in the sacks. George threw a tiny ball into the air that started playing "Your Love Stupifys Me" by the Weird Sisters.

"Who wants Butterbeer!" Fred called as he opened the large barrels.

Everyone in the room went to get drinks and food

"Harry?" said Hermione.

"Yea Hermione?" he said beaming while simultaneously shoving as much candy into his mouth as possible.

"How much did this cost?"

"Oh not as much as you think, Fred got me a discount on all of it." Harry said as he reached for another chocolate frog. Hermione stopped his hand.

"Harry" she said smiling mischievously, "how much?"

Harry grinned acknowledging defeat, "Oh, well let's see, um, hmmm, I believe it was 500 galleons give or take."

Everyone, except Fred and George, stopped eating.

Harry reached for the frog. Only to be stopped once again, this time by Ron.

"Give or take what Harry?" said Ron.

"huh?" Harry said, even though he knew perfectly well what Ron had said.

"You said it was 500 galleons '**give or take**' Harry. Give or take **what** Harry?"

Harry let out a small laugh before he could hold it in, then smiled.

"Give or take a thousand"

"knuts?" said Dean.

"sickles?" said Neville.

Harry smile grew.

"Oh no you didn't-" started Ron.

"yes he most certainly did." said Fred.

"We should know-" said George.

"Seeing as we lent him the money-"

"All **one thousand six hundred seventy five galleons of it**"

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Harry yelled at all the stunned faces. "Come on guys is this a party or what?"

_Come on Fred and George help me!_

Harry's eyes flicked to the left.

"Watch out Dean"

"huh?"

"I said" Harry turned to look above Dean's head "watch out Dean".

Dean looked up.

"Oh sh-"

An entire bag of pre-opened chocolate frog was dumped on him. George at the same time set-off an entire bag of there patented fireworks. Harry ran over to Fred and George as the room erupted in happy chaos from the Whizzing rockets and jumping chocolate.

"Thanks guys!"

"Not a problem mate!" said Fred.

"I hate awkward silences to" said George.

"Thanks for not mentioning my other purchases." said Harry in an undertone as a Pig shaped rocket flew by his head.

"What might those be?" Hermione whispered to him, he had been listening in.

"Just some stuff I think we'll be needing. I'll show you guys when everyone leaves. Fred and George say they have something new for us to use."

The party continued into the night. People took turns eating and dancing and setting off various jokes. The party started to die down when Neville, who had been dancing with Hermione, collapsed on top of her from drowsiness.

"I'm a bit tired myself actually. I'll take him back to the common room." said Dean.

At this Hermione glanced at her watch and let out a yelp.

"It's 2:00 am!"

"You guys might want to get some sleep the train leaves at 9!" said Ron.

Everyone started towards the door. Harry stood in front of it.

"I want to tell all of you this before you leave; constantly be on guard, never go anywhere alone. If anything catches the corner of your eye or seems suspicious, use your best judgment to either get out of there or defend yourselves. Stay safe, and we'll see you next summer."

One by one they left the room, each giving Harry a "good luck" until Ginny went to step threw the door.

"I'll see you at the wedding Ginny" said Harry giving her a small smile.

She smiled back, but he noting that the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Now to Business! Would you like to go first Harry?" said Fred as he took the remaining two bags off his shoulders.

Harry walked over to the corner of the room and drew out two long packages, and tossed one to each of his friends.

Harry smiled at Ron.

"Open it"

Ron ripped apart the packaging, which contained a Firebolt.

"Oh I can't wait to try it out."

"Their another form of transportation if we need it in an emergency."

_No matter what he'll admit, he also did that to cheer him up._ Thought Hermione.

"I also got these travel packs for us for carrying food supplies. Well, what did you guys bring for us?"

"Plenty" said the twins. "We got you some Decoy Detonators, some extendable ears for spying, dog snouts-"

"Dog snouts!"

"You put them on your nose and increases your sense of smell. We figured you never know you if might need it. We also got you a portable swamp and some Instant Darkness Powder."

"-That you're restricting the sale of?" added Hermione.

"Yes" said Fred quickly as he stared at his shoes.

"Now for our surprise." George reached into the bag and took out what appeared to be marbles. One was red and one was blue. "Were so afraid of these little buggers that we wont even sell them to the ministry."

"Err why's that?" said Harry.

"We'll show you"

George picked up what looked like a normal red marble. On closer inspection however, it could be seen that it was made up of two spheres. In between the two was a red colored liquid, the inner sphere was hollow and contained a minute flame. Smiling at them, George turned and flicked the marble at a large clay pot.

This burst into flame, lighting every inch of the surface that shouldn't be able to burn.

Hermione gasped. Ron stood slack-jawed. Harry was stunned.

"You guys are geniuses!" said Harry.

"Don't complement us yet! Try to put it out." they said in a daring manner.

He took out his wand and yelling "Aquamentai!" causing a blast of water to flow out of his wand and onto the pot. This only caused the fire to increase in volume. It was using _water_ as a source of fuel.

Harry was amazed, but Hermione wasn't. "Are you two insane? How can we use a fire we can't stop? What the heck were you-?"

Fred flicked the blue marble at the vase. The blue marble was made up of two spheres just as the red, however containing a blue potion and a few drops of seawater in the center. The marble hit the vase and the fire went out with the blue marble dropping to the floor.

Hermione face went from anger to bewilderment to impress.

"But wait there's more!" they said like there were doing an infomercial.

George picked another red ball out of the bag, and chucked it at Ron. Ron froze as the ball hit his shirt and dropped to the floor. Fred walked up and pulled out a blue marble that he had slipped in Ron's pocket sometime before. He and George laughed. Ron and Harry both took in a breath of relief. Hermione rounded on the twins.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

George and Fred looked were taken aback.

"Hermione it's ok" Ron said softly.

She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to relax.

"So-so if you have a water marble you can't be hurt by the fire one?" said Harry looking at Hermione with concern.

"Yea," said Fred still trying to recover his lighthearted tone. "One always negates the other. All you ever need to keep yourselves safe is to have one of each. Also they can be set off with a good Reductor curse as well."

"What does the blue one do by itself?" said Ron whose eyes were still flicking in Hermione's direction.

"It generates a gallon of water instantly when it hits," said George proudly.

"We can definitely use them. How many did you make?"

"More than you'll ever need," said Fred.

"How many?" Harry insisted.

"We have fifteen of each."

"I'm sure they'll help us," said Hermione appreciatively. "Just out of curiosity how did you guys make them?"

"Let's just leave it as we don't want to have to make any more of them for you guys, so don't use them for fun," said George.

"So I guess we'll meet you guys at the wedding in two days?" said Fred.

"Yea we will." said Harry.

With a _CRACK _they were gone.

The three of them were silent for a moment, and then stepped threw the door.


	2. Goodbye Hogwarts

**J.K. owns the characters and locations. I own the plot and my creations. You guys have read enough of these to know it.**

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Hogwarts**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room. With a quick glance at each other they wordlessly went up to there dorms to pack there belongings in there travel packs.

Hermione packed up her clothing, a few books she had gotten from the Room of Requirement, and some of her personal belongings, and a picture of her mother and father. When her bag was fully packed she stood up and looked around the room. She remembered all the happy times she had in this room. How great, and safe it felt when she slept in her bed here. About all the happy times she spent with Ginny, Lavender, and Katie. She stood there, letting in all the good times flow threw her mind. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and walked out of the dorm and down the staircase. They all met in the common room.

"Are we leaving now?" inquired Ron.

"No we have to go to the Headmaster's office first."

"Did you forget to tell McGonagall something?" said Hermione.

"No. I have to get something from the room that I could not when she was there." Harry said as he stepped threw the portrait hole.

"How do you know she isn't there?" said Ron.

"She said she was going to the ministry for the day. Don't ask me anything else until we get there."

They walked in silence until they reached the Headmaster's office. They said the password Butter Bats and went up the stairs. Harry surveyed the room for a second, they walked behind the desk and (to the shock of his friends) smashed the glass case and took the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the wall. He put it threw his belt loop so it hung from his left side. He looked at the sorting hat for a moment, then took it off the shelf and shoved it into his pack.

"What are you doing?" said Ron.

"Riddle already made Horcruxes out of two possessions of the founders, he would try and make these into a Horcrux if he could. So we're taking them with us, I also thought the sword could help since I can't use magic outside school until my birthday, so I can use the sword if I need to defend myself."

"But what about the sorting?" said Hermione.

"If the school reopens we'll bring it back for the sorting, but I cannot risk him making another Horcrux out of these."

Harry pulled out a mirror and placed it on the desk. He took a scrap of parchment from the desk and took a quill. And wrote:

Dear Headmistress,

I am sorry I had to wait until you were gone to do this, but I have taken the sword of Gryffindor and the sorting hat. All I can tell you is that they must remain in my possession for the time being, if the school reopens we will bring back the hat for the sorting. I also have left you a small mirror that I can use to contact you, but only if I find its brother, so do not waste effort trying to contact me before I contact you. Thank you for all your help.

Signed,

Harry Potter

"Where did you get that mirror Harry?" said Hermione.

"Sirius gave it to me."

"Why didn't you-"

"I didn't know about I could use it to communicate with him until after he died." He said it in a flat, detached voice. It was perfectly clear to Ron and Hermione that he didn't want to discuss it.

Harry cast one last look around the room, then left the headmaster's office.

As the three walked passed the classrooms and walked threw the halls they remembered the times they spent in them. Harry laughed as the thought of the bouncing white ferret entered his mind. He remembered the classes, the teachers, the fun times he had with his two best friends. He remembered the wonderful time they spent together just chatting away in the common room. As they walked threw the great hall he remembered all the laughs that had occurred here, celebrations of winning the house cup, Dumbledore's speeches, the musings of what will happen. It had been the home of his first friendship, his first broom ride, first true Christmas, and his first kiss with Ginny. It was where he had grown up, and he would miss it; as much as he would miss the great headmaster that had led it.

Before they knew it they were standing in front of large oak doors, on the doorstep of the unknown.

He knew the longer he stayed the harder it would be to leave. _I'll come back one day._ Harry told himself firmly as he opened the door and stepped into the darkness. Harry walked purposely away from the Castle, Ron and Hermione trailing in his wake, wondering where Harry was leading them.

**Please read and review, I apologize for taking so long to update I have been writing the entire story at once (the ending and Harry's last night at the dursleys is already complete). A much longer chapter is soon to follow, the next five chapters are all partially written. Expect more than two or more chapters before the end of the month.**

**Silvermooncloud13 and fahad-bookboy thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**


	3. Torture

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters (though I, like everyone else, wish I did)**

**Chapter 3: Torture**

Draco Malfoy was kneeling on the ground before the most feared wizard that had ever existed. He was deep within a forest; the trees looming ominously above and around him. He was surrounded by about twenty black cloaked men and women. One woman to the left of Draco was shaking horribly.

"I am sorry for my hesitancy master."

The Dark Lord looked down at his pupil with his cold, emotionless red eyes "No matter the reason the mistake was inexcusable Draco, perhaps you need to be reminded of that? _CRUCIO._"

Draco screamedand fell to the ground. It felt as if a thousand knifes had stabbed his body and were slowly being turned. The pain stopped just as he was about to black out, the pure force of Voldermorts anger left him shaking on the forest floor. _Why did I take his mark? What have I done?_

"Have you learned your lesson Draco?"

"Y-yes master."

Voldermort let out a harsh cold laugh "Maybe you need one more reminder?"

"N-no!"

Voldermont turned his wand to the women on Draco's left. "Crucio."

The woman fell to the floor twitching and clutching her knees to her chest. Her hood fell from her head revealing Narcissa Malfoy. Draco looked at her horrified, he would rather be tortured for an hour than watch his mother be put threw it. _STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP I-_

CRACK

Narcissa stopped twitching and took sharp intakes of breath to recover herself.

"Ah Bellatrix, did perform the task I gave to you?"

"Yes my lord, I was able to eliminate the target and avoid detection."

"Excellent, did you not also bring back what I had asked?"

In answer she opened her palm and showing him.

"Excellent! Now give it to them."

She walked forward until she was standing in between Draco and Narcissa. She slowly turned her hand over and dropped the object on the floor. The two stared in horror at Lucius's wedding band covered in blood.

"If you fail me again Draco, your mother shall pay the price. Leave until you are called."

"Yes master," said Draco in a flat voice.

Draco got up, took his mothers wrist, and apparated away.

"Let this be a warning to you all that I will not tolerate failure in the future."

"However I must congradulate everyone else involved

"Thank you master," They bowed before him.

"So Tell me my slithery friend did you enjoy killing him."

"Very satisfying my lord, you should have heard him beg for his miserable life, it was music to my ears."

"Ah yes I wish I was there. Now we will discuss our next endevors. First of course will be the surprise to the muggles. Then using young malfoy's information that he has been so kind as too give I will have you take out a list of targets that will help me to defeat my greatest current threat, I plan to weaken him in the way that will most effect him."

"What way is that my lord?" questioned Bellatrix.

Voldermort grinned malviolently.

"By destroying everthing and everyone that Harry Potter holds close to his muggle-loving heart."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco and his mother apparated into the living room of the country house where they were hiding.

"Mom-"he reached out his hands to her, but in doing soo his mark came out from under his sleeve. She looked at the mark, the mark that represented everything. So many deaths, including those of her very family, the very mark that caused her only cousin to kill her husband without a care in the world. She realized then that Voldermort was wrong, in his ideals, in his actions, and her family had helped him to power.

"Get away from me!" she yelled and ran from the room.

Draco Malfoy got up from the floor and slowly walked towards his room. He entered the room closing the door behind him. He walked towards the opposite wall and he threw his fist into it. He didn't stop hitting even as his hands started to bleed, or when he heard herd a knuckle break, or even when he heard a crack in his wrist. When he could no longer lift his arms he went to his knees and cried. He cried for hours and hours. His fathers' death was only part of his feeling of devastation.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry."


	4. Rides, Goodbyes, and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK owns all. Damn.**

**Nothing like some classic Queen to finally get my juices flowing to finish this chapter! Sorry it took so long, my overall plot went threw many changes since I have posted chapter 3, don't know how long it will take for the next one (senior year just started for me) but I am determined to see this threw to the end.**

**Chapter 4: Rides, Goodbyes, and Kisses**

"HARRY!" The ground shook as Hagrid bounded toward the trio.

"Hey Hag-" was all Harry could get out before Hagrid rapped Harry in a giant bear hug.

"Hagrid-air-needed!"

Hagrid let go and looked at him.

"All you alright Harry?"

"No I'm not, but thanks for asking anyway."

Hagrid looked him up and down, sizing him up. "I won't say don't go, because your father did the same thing, I'll only say good luck."

Harry smiled, his confidence boosted greatly. "Thanks Hagrid, your a great friend."

Hagrid stepped back and wiped his eyes and looked in between the three of them. "You ain't walking there are ye'?"

Ron and Hermiones shot Harry questioning looks which he ignored. "Well yea all I don't know how to get there other than by following the tracks."

"I know someone who would love to give you a lift." Hagrid put his finger to his lips and whistled.

A gray blur shot over the forest towards them. The animal flew in a great arch into the glow of the moon before turning towards earth. The ground shook as Buckbeak landed impressivly before Harry. Buckbeak looked directly into Harry's eyes and bowed, Harry was surprised by the jesture, he bowed stating to the great bird that he was allowed to approach.

"Enjoy the open air?" Harry said while stroking his beak. He climbed up followed by Ron, who gave Hermione a hand and she climbed up and sat behind him. When all three were on Buckbeak climbed into the sky.

"Bye Hagrid!" They yelled as they waved back at him.

"GOODBYE AND GOODLUCK!" he yelled as the three shot away towards the moon. Then Hagrid wispered to himself "Give em' hell for me Harry."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron stopped waving and sighed. "I always find it funny, the biggest guy we know-"

"-has the biggest heart?" said Hermione.

"Yea."

Harry smiled as he looked up at the beutiful starry night, a wonderful radient blue moon lay ahead of them. He took in the sense of the wind flowing threw his hair and rustling threw his clothing.

"I love flying in starry nights." said Ron with a sigh, echoing Harry's thoughts.

Hermione sighed putting her head on Ron's shoulder. "You guys really love to fly don't you?"

"I love the feeling of utter freedom and peace that comes with it." said Harry.

"Yea, I wish my feet never had to touch the ground, I love it more than anything else." said Ron.

Harry looked back at the pair of them figured he should leave them alone for a minute, he pulled his broom out of his pack. "Hey guys I'm going to fly on my broom a little bit."

"Do you mind if I stay with Hermione Harry?"

"Not at all, I'll be back in a bit." and he flew off towards the moon, his friends unable to see the smirk on his face.

Ron watched him fly with a smile _It's good to know after all he's been threw, he can still have fun._

"Ahem."

Ron jumped and Hermione laughed.

"Hey Ron I thought you said you love flying more than anything else."

Ron smiled as he looked at the moon. "I guess theres one thing I love more, much more in fact."

They were both silent for moment.

"I'm really sorry Hermione."

"For what?"

"For the way I acted this year. I was such a jerk."

Hermione was surprised he admitted this, and more than a little grateful, but one thing was nagging her. "Why were you so rude to me before the first quidditch match?"

"Ginny said that you kissed Krum, I was a bit..er..jealous."

Hermione went quite. _Oh god I shouldn't have said that, please do have her be angry with me I would hate that I hate arguing with her._ "You know I really like you Ron."

Ron spun his head so fast he cracked his neck. "Ilikeyouto."

Hermione laughed then they looked at each other. Ron was looking into her eyes, and then he turned around on buckbeak so he was facing her. He looked into her eyes and hesistantly moved closer to her. Hermione's eyes flicked to Ron's lips, and then she moved her hands up his back and leaned forward. Hermione and Ron closed there eyes and brought there lips together. A feeling of intense joy suffused them as they reveled in the feeling of each others lips on there own. To Hermione his lips were perfect, incredibly soft yet firm and moving in perfect sync with her own. She felt warmth, comfort, and a hint of lustful urge within it as sparks went off in all corners of her brain.

Ron felt the same way; he was just to busy enjoying it to analyze it.

They slowly pulled away slightly and rested there forheads together they both were breathing heavily, "That was wonderful Ron."

"Moine," he breathed. "That was incredible." He couldn't belive how good the kiss had felt.

Ron felt buckbeak slope towards the ground. Hermione used this as an excuse to hold on to Ron as tight as possible. Not that he minded at all, they both enjoyed each others warm body pressed up against them. All too soon they reached the ground and Ron stepped down and offered Hermione a hand. They turned around and saw Harry standing there with an absolutly huge grin on his face.

"It's about time."

Ron and Hermione muttered incoherently.

"Dobby." Harry said into the air.

CRACK

"Yes sir?" squealed Dobby.

"Can you show us to our cabin?"

"Cabin?" Hermione looked around her and realized they were standing in front of a large hollowed out portion of a mountain, in which the Hogwarts Express was preparing for departure. She could see fifty or so house elves checking the undercarriage of the train, and as much as she heavily disapproved of this, she could hold in a slight smile that played on her face as she saw Kreacher got the job of oiling the wheels. She could tell he was muttering a steady stream of curses under his breath.

"I thought we weren't taking the train?" she said.

"If we go on the train when they don't think there going on the train, we'll be much safer than if we don't go on the train." said Harry who laughed as they tried to work out what he said. Harry felt himself infused with a kind of estatic energy at seeing his friends together; it was keeping his mind away from Dumbledore. Dobby tugged on Harry's robes and they followed Dobby towards an unusually small passenger car located right behind the steam engine. The reason became apparent as they entered, instead of a long row of cabins; the car contained three large soft beds. The three suddenly felt incredibly tired at the sight of the beds.

"Goodnight D-d-dobby." said Harry stifling a huge yawn.

"Goodnight Harry Potter sir!" squeaked Dobby.

The trio climbed into bed. Hermione and Ron took the beds across from one another took turns smiling and blushing at one another.

"'Night Hermione."

"'Night Ron."

"'Night Harry."


	5. Follow That Car

**Once again J.K. Rowling owns everything and I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: Follow that Car**

Ronald Weasley awoke to the sound of the steam engine starting and felt a huge smile break out on his face as he saw Hermione Granger still sleeping quitely across from him. His insides jumped for joy as he remembered what had occured last night._ I finally kissed Hermione! YES! Ohhh and it was better than I ever imagined!_ He sat there for a good ten minutes fighting the urge to climb into her bed and snuggle close to her warm body.

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes. "Morning Ron."

"Morning my love."

Hermione giggled then smiled causing Ron's stomach to do a back flip.

"Have a good night sleep?"

"How can I not with you in my dreams?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Hmmm what occured in these dreams of yours?"

Ron turned beet red, "Ummm I errr."

"Ron," she said in a soft feminine voice. "You're not the only one with those dreams."

Ron's eyelids fluttered and he moved a clump of sheet over the front of his jeans.

"Gin...no..."

The pair turned to see Harry fidgiting in bed. They got up and went over to his side and saw beads of sweat forming on his face which was scrunched in a pained expression.

"Should we wake him?" Ron asked.

"I think he's suffered enought don't you?" said Hermione.

Ron pushed him on the shoulder. "Harry?"

He shot out of bed and grabbed Ron by the neck, a fire burning in his emerald green eyes Ron had never seen before. Harry froze as he looked at Ron's face, and then quickly removed his hands. "My god Ron I'm so sorry."

Ron rubbed his neck. "No problem mate."

He sat up in bed and hitched a smile on his face. "You guys sleep well?"

"Yea, you going to tell us what you were dreaming about?"

Harry's smile faultered, "Let's not talk about that now, we need some breakfast, KREACHER!"

_CRACK_

"Yes master?" said Kreacher in a tone that clearly stated he wished Harry be covered in flesh eating slugs.

"I would like some bacon and eggs for breakfast. What do you guys want?"

"French toast." said Ron to a perfectly timed growling stomach.

Hermione giggled at Rons stomach. "I'll have some scrambled eggs."

_CRACK CRACK_

Kreacher came back with their food.

"Thank you Kreacher." said Harry.

Kreacher bowed very low. "Your welcome master." Clearly wishing Harry be attacked by a thousand dementors with chainsaws. He dissaparated with a CRACK.

They began eating there breakfast. Which they noticed had been purposly overcooked.

"Now do you want to tell us Harry?" said Ron gently.

"I really don't want to discuss my nightmares okay?"

"Sorry Harry."

He smiled slightly, "Don't be."

The trio ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron. "Whatever happened to S.P.E.W?"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Don't you mean spew? I gave that up, it was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid." replyed Ron. Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows. Ron sighed then said, "Look I don't agree with you about setting them all free, tho I do think that they should have laws against them being abused like Dobby was. They shouldn't be able to be abused by their owners, I mean they can feel pain just like we can right?"

Hermione beamed at him. "You have no idea how good that is to hear from you."

Ron smiled and looked down at his plate for a moment.

"So you're okay with it?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Okay with what?"

"Us being together?" added Hermione.

"I don't see a problem with it." He was abit taken aback that they valued his opinion on the matter so much.

"Won't it feel awkward for you?" said Ron.

"I think I would feel more awkward having to deal with the tension between you two. Besides…" Harry smirked. "I would rather see you make out than argue."

They both blushed then Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron, Harry respectfully turned his head looking out the window, a small smile playing on his lips. The smile only increased as Hogwarts came into view. The worn stone of the castle walls combined with the morning dew reflected the light of the rising sun. As they approached the castle seemed to glow and shimmer in the morning light.

"Hey guys look at this."

Ron and Hermione seperated and joined him at the window. "Wow it's almost as beautiful as you." said Ron. Hermione hit him playfully and Harry laughed. "Oh you're gonna get it now!" Ron picked up a pillow from behind him and swung it at Hermione, who ducked. The pillow whacked Harry accross the face, "Jerk!", Harry picked up a pillow and swung at Ron. "Hey don't hit my boyfriend!" said Hermione picking up a pillow. "Wha?" said Ron said as Hermione hit him in the face because of what she had called him. "That's my job!" Feathers flew and the trio began laughing thouroughly enjoying themselves. Harry glasses were knocked off and he fumbled around on the floor looking for his glasses. Ron was cowering on the bed as Hermione beat him with a pillow in each hand.

They fell silent as they felt the train slow to a stop; they were quite as they heard the students board the train in hurried silence. Harry once again had the feeling of isolation that had swept him at the end of the previous year.

"It feels like were completely different from them." said Ron.

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What so funny?" said Hermione.

"Nothing it's not funny really," he said hastely.

"Uh okay."

The trio fell silent; Ron leaned up against Hermione and rapped an arm around her waist. She sat there playing with his hair. Harry sat across from them searching for topics of conversation to bring up. But nothing seemed to matter anymore, so they conceeded to sit in silence for the trainride back to London.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione got into the cab outside the station. It was downpouring outside Harry pointed to the ministry car in font of them, "Follow that car please"

The cab followed the ministry for a few blocks. Harry busied himself by looking out the window at the people on the street, _I wonder what it's like, not knowing the evils that lurk all around, just going about there lives not a care in the world. Not realizing what horrors the next day may bring. _The ministry cars turned right into an alley which the cab followed.

Suddenly the cab driver slumped forward onto the steering wheel and the car came to a screeching stop. The trio froze in shock as they found four wands pointing in the windows at them.

"Whats your favorite type of fruit Harry?" said Lupin's voice from the left.

"I never told you that." said Harry.

"Just answer the question." growled Moody who was on his right.

"Strawberry"

Lupin lowered his wand and let out a sigh of relief. "So you dicided to come seperately?"

"Yes I thought it would be safer, and I would appreaciate if you would lower your wands so we can get out."

They all lowered there wands as Harry stepped out. "I must say Lupin this was a good trap."

"You're lucky we noticed you following us, otherwise the cabby wouldn't have been able to follow the cars." Lupin dropped some money on the drivers' dash. Harry laughed as he saw it was over fourty pounds.

Two ministry cars pulled up. Taking the hint Harry quickly got into a car, Moody sat in the passenger seat and Lupin sat next to him in the back. Ron and Hermione got into the other ministry car with Tonks.

As the cars pulled out of the alley Harry looked Lupin over. Even though he was taking the mission seriously Harry noticed he looked much healthier than the last time he saw him. He no longer had the dark shadows under his eyes, and his skin seemed to have a added color to them. Come to think of it, Tonks looked better to, and she had that blue hair...Then it hit him.

Harry grinned at Lupin. "So I take it you and Tonks got together?"

Lupin blushed and avoided Harry's eyes, "That's none of your business Harry."

Harry let out a fake sigh of relief. "Oh good because she looks really hot with that blue hair and I wanted to ask her out."

"Ok fine I admit it." he smiled and turned to face Harry. "-and I happen to love her blue hair. You happy now?"

"Between Ron and Hermione and the two of you, yea I think I am."

"They got together finally?" inquired Lupin.

"Yea. And Between you and me, I prefer a making out Ron and Hermione to an arguing Ron and Hermione."

Moody and the driver laughed. Harry jumped; he had completely forgotten they were not alone. "Hey guys I'd appreachiate it if you let them tell Molly alright?"

"My lips our sealed." growled Moody.

"Couples are getting together left and right because of the war." said the driver.

Harry fell silent looking at the seat in front of him, but not really seeing the polyester. A new nervousness swept over him with a growing concern as he approached the burrow.

_How am I supposed to ignore Ginny with all these couples around me?_

You can't, said a second voice.

_But I have to!_

Says who?

_She'll be in danger if we get together again._

Don't you trust her family?

_Yes of coarse!_

Then tell them not to tell anyone, and enjoy your time with her while you can.

_This is selfish._

Selfish is taking her with you. You're an idiot if you think you can last until the wedding.

"Hey Lupin when's the wedding?"

"Huh?" Lupin had been staring out the window. "Oh next thursday."

_Shit. Ten days._

It's better to enjoy your time with her now, before you go away.

_I do need to convey how much she means to me, what better way than this?_

Harry closed his eyes, he thought of what he must say to those at the burrow to understand the importance of keeping their relationship a secret. He ran them back and forth threw his mind, thinking of the reactions he might get from his friends and family; the resistence he may recieve in announcing his plans.

Was Ginny worth the risk?

_Yes, _said he told himself confidently_ because I love her._

Harry breathed in deeply as the cars approached the burrow, he thought of Mrs. Weasleys likely reaction.

_The horntail all over again._

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review!**


	6. Reunited

**I own nothing and J.K. Rowling owns everything, but that doesn't mean she gets to have all the fun now does it? ;)**

**I'm sorry this took so long, I hope you enjoy it. Geoff**

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

The trio walked up the hill towards the Burrow, the sun had risen from behind the house casting beams of light around the edges infusing the scene with a mysterious glow. It was a welcoming sight for Harry _A short stay in heaven before a trip threw hell. _Pushing this thought from his mind he looked ahead of him and smiled at the sight of Ron and Hermione walking confidently up the slope ahead of him, hand in hand. They took large strides hoped get the the house faster, Ron obviously eager to tell everyone-

"Woop!" Ron slipped and fell flat on his back. Harry and Lupin burst into laughter. Hermione tried to help him up and slipped on the wet grass, having Ron's chest as a cusion for her fall leaving Ron winded. "OH SHOVE IT YOU TWO!" responded Hermione to Harry, Lupin, and Tonks increased laughter. Ron got up and offered her a hand, which she took the kissed him in small thanks.

The sqeal from the house was so loud the pair flinched.

"Mom, _MERLIN_ calm down!" said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley was beaming at the pair, "Well come in and have some Lunch." Mrs. Weasley was treating the news of her youngest son's girlfriend as if Christmas had come five months early.

Harry walked into the kitchen and found the Twins, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley eating lunch early. They all said there hello's, Harry didn't miss the fact that they where trying very hard to make him feel welcome, and he greatly appreachiated it. As the the talked turned to Ron and Hermione Harry turned to Lupin and asked, "Where's Ginny?"

"She got here and went upstairs."

Harry slipped out of the room unnoticed and walked upstairs to Gin's room. _What am I going to say to her? _

He knocked twice on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and saw Ginny sitting on the bench next to the window, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with the sun filtering threw her hair; outlining her seemingly perfect face. She turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Hey Harry what's up?"

HE shifted nervously. "Do you really want to risk it Ginny, being with me?"

She got up from beside the window and gave him a breathtaking kiss. "Does that answer your question Harry?"

"Many actually. I thought we could let your family know about us so we could spend some time together here."

She frowned momentarily, she had expected him to say she could come with him. She reasoned that after a week with her, he would ask her anyway.

"You realize I have to tell them about certain things in order for them to realize how important it is to keep this a secret."

"Like about your little trip?"

"Yea."

"They can handle it." she assured him.

"Cross your fingers." He kissed her and then they both walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"I have something I need to discuss with all of you." Harry announced. They all turned to face him

"Before I tell you this you must swear on the person that you love more than any other that what I say will not be told, meantioned, wispered, or conveyed to _anyone_ that is not in this room. That Includes Magonnagal, other friends and family members."

"Oh come on Harry you can trust us." said Fred.

"What I have to tell is worth more than my life." said Harry in tone stating plainly his seriousness. "By telling you this I am putting not only my life, but possibly the lives of every person in this room in each of your hands. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny already know this."

"Harry, uh I'm not so sure-"

"Hermione it is my decision to make." Harry waited for their response, hoping against hope that they would swear, and that it would be with honesty.

Fleur spoke first "I swear on Bill's life that I will not tell anyone."

"I swear by Fleur that I won't." said Bill.

"We swear by our love of invention." said Fred and George.

"By each other," said Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"By Lupin." said Tonks.

"By Nymphadora." said Lupin.

"Ok." Harry took a deep breath, he had to convince everyone that he would without a doubt be able to kill Tom Riddle, when he himself had many doubts. "That's good enough for me. You all know how we were in Hall of Prophecy in the department of Mysteries last year. Lord Voldemort lured me there to get a prophecy about me and him."

"We know this already Harry." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, but I know the exact words of the prophecy."

"How?" said Lupin.

"Dumbledore heard Professor Trawleway give the prophecy during a job interview he had with her at the Hogs head seventeen years ago. He extracted the memory from his mind to show me personally. It said:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

Mrs. Weasleys face was white as a ghost. "So that means-"

"That in attempting to kill me Tom Riddle gave me power to kill him. All year Dumbledore has been teaching me facts about Tom Riddle to help me when the time comes. I tell you this because I feel the time has come."

"It doesn't say you have to Harry." said Lupin.

"Even if I never heard it, I still would be going. After the wedding we're leaving to weaken and kill him, this must end."

"Who is 'we'?" said Tonks.

"That would be us." said Ron and Hermione.

"No!"

"Mom," said Ron softly. "I'm going to go with them."

"But you could be killed!" said Tonks.

"Some things are worth dying for." said Ron firmly.

"That doesn't mean you should throw your lives away!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"MOM!"

The whole room froze. It had not been Ron that had yelled, it had been Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley," he said softly. "Do you really think we would be going if we didn't already know how to kill him?"

"You know?"

"Yes we do." said Hermione.

"How?" said Mr. Weasley.

"We cannot tell you that." said Ron. This was met with a round of yelling and exclamations.

"If we told you it would instantly make us fail, and I promised Dumbledore I would tell no one except Ron and Hermione. I intend to keep that promise." said Harry.

The whole room went silent then Mrs. Weasley said, "But what if-"

"There are a thousand unknowns Mrs. Weasley, I cannot answer many of them."

"Then why don't you wait?" said Mr. Weasley.

"I'm not going to wait around until someone else that I love to die, I don't want anyone to die, especially not Ginny."

"What?" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, "The true reason for this secrecy is that I love your daughter and we have been dating for months, and we wanted it to make it a complete secret. I do not want her to become bait to get at me."

"I'm glad you got together Harry, but I still don't think you should go." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Please understand." He said "I must do this, not for revenge, but so I can live the rest of my life without fear of my family and friends deaths every day and night."

"Ok Harry." Harry was relieved that she accepted that he had to go. "Um here I'll get you some lunch." Harry and Ginny sat down together at the table across from Ron and Hermione. Harry motioned wiped sweat off his brow lightening the mood a little bit as they enjoyed a wonderful lunch. In the middle of lunch Fred and George got up and began placing tiny black balls around the table. When they found the right position they wanted they said "stay" and they would levitate there. "Errr what the heck are you guys doing?"

George smiled, "Showcasing our latest invention!"

"Ultra Radio!" Fred said.

Hermione looked at them as if they were mad. "Guys we saw you _last night_."

"We were _way_ to hyper from the party to sleep so we thought we would just finish up these little beuties. Stay. There." Fred and George both sat down at the table and beamed at everyone.

"Link." The objects flashed blew then were joined by blue beams of light encasing the area of the table in a square box. After about a second the grid dissapeared, leaving just the hovering spheres.

"Alright were done."

"What are they?" said Ron.

"Like we said, it's a radio, except you play a song by saying the person or band that sung or played it, then the name of the song."

"Any song?" said Harry with disbelief.

"If it was ever sung by a band, you'll hear it."

"Ok... Imperial March by the London Symphony Orchestra!" Hermione said.

_DAA DAA DAAA DA-D-DA DA-D-DAA_

"No way!"

"No fuzz, interference, or any of that crap." Beamed George. "Just the sound waves from the origional performance, like you really there!"

"Wolfmother, Apple Tree!" said Harry.

_Hello sir can you remember me, I'm the one who picked the apple tree!_

_Hello sir can you remember me, I'm the one who picked the apple tree!_

Harry was amazed as he listen to the pulsating orbs around him pump the perfectly clear music into his ears. _Dudley would _KILL_ for this! _Thought Harry happily.

"So how much are you guys selling them for?" said Bill.

"Actually were not allowed to sell them," said Fred. "Because it takes money away from the bands and Radio makers, not to meantion the Radio stations themselves."

"There still the single coolest thing you have ever come up with!" said Ron.

"I am impressed." said Mr. Weasley.

"Thanks dad!"

"Can we bring some of those with us?" Harry said eagerly.

"Yea there _really _easy to make, we made hundreds that we have nothing to do with so-"

"-we thought maybe you could give them to the guests as presents."

"That would be wonderful!" said Fleur.

"Hey your English is better!" said Ron.

"Why thank you for noticing Ron." She leaned to kiss him on the cheek, but Ron turned his face from her.

"Um thanks Fleur."

Harry noticed his discomfort and decided it best to draw attention on himself, "So you were actually teaching her during your 'english' lessons Bill?"

"Harry!" They all yelled.

"Well I just thought he spent the whole time snogging." Fleur slapped him. "JEEZ! Damn that hurt."

"You deserved it." said Ginny, but there was a smile playing on her face.

The group sat down and enjoyed a wondrous Weasley-made lunch (Tuna sandwhichs and fresh cantilope). They all pitched in and washed dishes with magic.

"Whose up for a game of quidditch?" said Hermione.

All the Weasley children shouted "ME!" The group left to get there broom's. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made there way down to the field ahead of the rest.

"Hey Harry thanks for covering me back there."

"No problem Ron, I know how you feel about her."

"Hey I don't _feel _anything about her, she just makes me nuts." Hermione laughed at his retort. "I think you're much more beautiful than she is anyway."

Hermione blushed crimson, "Do you mean that Ron?"

"Of coarse I do, you're the most beautiful women I have ever known."

Harry and Ginny walked ahead of the couple, who were currently were very _busy._

"Ug it makes me want to throw up," said Ginny who mimed hurling as she turned away from them.

"I think it's great there together."

"So you have no problem carring the snogging pair with you."

"Nope, there my friends wether they snog or not."

"If he thinks he can get into her pants then he's got another thing coming."

"Hey, this isn't Lavender." Suddenly he found himself defending Ron.

Ginny laughed, "How so?"

"Lavender wasn't serious."

"Yea she was practice."

Harry felt a twinge of annoyance. "Well you can't really blame him after that comment you made to him."

"Excuse me?"

"'Harry kissed Cho, and Hermione's kissed Krum, you're the only one who thinks its discusting. You have the experience of a two year old.' Ron treated Hermione like dirt and was depressed for a week after that little show."

"Sorry." She said quitely.

Harry's anger folded as she looked ashamed of herself. "Hey." Harry put his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Forget about it. Just stop underestimating Ron okay? He really cares about her."

The group went down to the open field to play, soon the quidditch game dissolved into a place for everyone to show off there incredible flying skills. Everyone knew Harry was the best flyer out of all of them, but there pride would not let them admit it. Harry was getting annoyed "Ok guys top this!" Fifty feet off the ground he went into a vertical dive and plummeted towards the ground as fast as he could go. Instead of pulling up on his broom he pushed down, barely hanging and skimmed the top of the grass with his hair. He flew over a few hills like this then flipped over. He grinned as he flew back towards the group, whose mouths were appropraitly hanging open. The group dismounted and began walking back to the house while everyone kept up a running opinion on Harry's flying abilities.

"That was awsome..."

"You could play for england!"

"Yea!"

"You could beat Martin Andrews!"

"Seriously Harry-"

"-your-"

"INCREDIBLE!"

"FINE! I'll try out for the team when I get back!" Harry yelled to shut them up.

They all went back up to the house to eat a wonderful dinner (spagetti covered in Molly's secret sauce, which made Harry feel as if his each tastebud would explode with pleasure) After dinner Lupin and Tonks excused themselves for the night. The group migrated into the living room and began listening to as many songs as possible. They went threw the classics first (Pink Floyd, Beatles, Stones, Ac/Dc) then got into some more obscure (Jethro Tull, Wolfmother), then as the hours wore on they got into some more crazy tunes to keep themselves awake (Weird Al, LCD Soundsystem).

At around eleven thirty Molly called a halt "Ok guys time for bed!"

This was met with a resounding corus of moans and groans. "Awwwww."

Bill yawned "Well we'll see you guys tomorrow sometime." He and Fleur disapperated.

"Wait where are they going?" said Harry.

"To there new house. Where else?" said Ginny as if this were a stupid question.

"Oh."

"Well, best be off. We might not see you guys tommorrow," said Fred

"You know that 'work' thing we have," added George as they both disapperated back to there shop.

"It's funny what they concider 'work'" said Ron.

Ginny gave a huge yawn, "I'm a bit tired myself actually."

"Goodnight Gin," said Harry.

She kissed him affectionatly "Goodnight Harry." He smiled as she went up to bed.

"Goodnight Ron." Hermione leaned in and kissed him.

"Sweat dreams my love, "said Ron. Hermione giggled and followed Ginny upstairs.

Harry walked into the bathroom minutes later thinking about the day, it had gone much better than he had hoped. He brushed his teeth and got into his bed that he loved so much, perfectly soft and comfortabe from years of use. Ron walked into the room into the room a few minutes later with a smile playing on his lips.

"Great day huh Harry?"

Harry laid his down on the soft pillow, looking forward to a good nights sleep, as visions of Ginny appeared before his eyes.

"Yea, it certainly was."


	7. A Loving Farewell

**JK owns all the characters, but the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 7: A Loving Farewell**

Harry Potter shot up in bed, he groaned and pulled his legs to his chest and wept quietly. The nightmare had been one of the worst he had ever had. Resigned to having no more sleep that night he got up from the bed. Being careful not to disturb Ron, he slowly retrieved some cloths from the drawers to put on, afterward he reached under the bed and pulled out the Griffindor sword and put it through his belt loop. Somehow when he carried it with him it made him stronger, more confident. He reached into his pack and put some fire and aquaballs in his pocket along with his invisibility cloak. He slipped into the stairwell and approached the door to the girls' room as quitely as he could. Cracking the door, he took a peek inside and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Ginny sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"Sleep well Gin." He whispered, and then silently closed the door. He walked down to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice, he chugged it with his eyes closed, trying to clear his mind of his nightmare. He opened his eyes and sputtered with shock. Eight owls were hovering outside the window carrying a very large package. He hesistated before opening the window, then opened it when it would be hard for the birds to get threw all the protection around him unnoticed, he opened the shudder windows allowing the birds to land the package on the dining room table. He felt a hard nip on his index finger.

"Hedwig! I've missed you. You want something to eat?" He gave some cookies to the Hogwart's owls before there trip home, he stroked Hedwigs' feathers. "I missed you." Hedwig hooted doefully in response. _I missed you too._ Harry looked at the package which was in the shape of a overly large bowl; it was covered in plain brown wrapping paper held together with string. It reminded Harry of the packaging he had recieved his cloak in. Harry was about to pull the loop out of the bow on top when-

_CRACK _

Harry spun on the spot simultaniously drawing his sword and wand. He bought the sword up to their neck and pointed his wand directly at them. It took Harry a moment to realise was standing before him, a look of terror on his face.

Harry didn't lower the sword or his wand. "What do _you_ want Percy?"

"Look Harry I'm sorry for everything alright, everything. Right now all that matters is that I talk to mom and dad."

Harry looked at him in the dark could see a dark spot on his cheek. His anger turned into a deep-seated fear as he realized Percy had blood on his face and robes. "What happened?"

"A group of death eaters collapsed a building."

"How many are hurt?"

"We don't know, we got as many people as we could to St. Mungo's before the policemen came, theres about five hundred there now."

_Five Hundred. _"I'll go wake them." Harry ran from the kitchen and up the stairs pausing at the girls' room. Should he wake them?

_No. I'll come back and get them all later, after they get a good sleep._

Harry knocked on the door to his parents' room; he knocked on the door twice.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley opened the door a moment later. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Percy's here, there's been an attack by the death eaters."

They asked no more questions. "We'll be down in a minute." Harry returned to the kitchen and waited in silence with Percy until they came down the stairs.

The weasley parents grabbed Percy's arm, and Harry grabbed his.

"Harry-"started Mrs. Weasley

"I'm coming Mrs. Weasley."

Without another word the foursome left with a _CRACK_

They appeared in a buge room about half the size of a quidditch field. Harry heard the start of many screams before they were stopped with a silencing charm. All around him was pain, he saw a little boy with a bone petruding from his right leg, an old woman whose face was coated with blood. Harry stood there numb to the choas erupting around him.

"Are you alright Harry?" said Mrs. Weasley.

The words sounded absurd to Harry, concerned over his mental state when so many people in front of him were in such great pain and torment.

"I'm fine."

The three spoke to the doctor on what they could do to help, the doctor gave Harry a brief lesson in bandaging severed limbs and that's what Harry did. After about an hour he no longer shuddered at each injury, telling himself nervousness only made the situation worse. He was content that what he was doing was helping people.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned his head and saw a doctor standing behind him. He continued rapping the little kids' leg, "Yes?"

"Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry finished bandaging the little boy's leg before answering her. "What do you want?"_ This isn't exactly the time for an autograph Lady._

"Are you friends with Luna Julia Lovegood?"

"Why?"

She jestured to a bed in the far side of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry walked towards the bed shaking, what the doctor had said to him had shocked and horrified him. His heart ached and he approached the bed with terror, he stood next to her bed.

"Luna."

Luna Lovegood was looking out the false window beside her bed; she turned her neck towards him.

"Harry?"

"Hey."

Harry looked at her sadly "Can you move anything?"

"I can move my hand a bit."

Tears formed in Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry about your father Luna." Harry choked out.

"It's ok Harry. Besides, I'll see them again one day."

"You'll see your parents soon Luna."

Harry saw a fearful suspicion in Luna's eyes. "Harry what aren't you telling me?"

Harry played the hem of his robe threw his fingers. "The doctor said you're bleeding internally."

Luna saw his meaning as she looked into his sorrowful green eyes.

"They can't stop it can they?"

He wanted to tell Luna that it wasn't true, that somehow, someway, she could be saved. That the doctors had made a mistake and she would live. That this was all a dream that she would wake up from this horrible nightmare and her father wouldn't be dead, that she wouldn't be in a hospitol bed about to die. But he couldn't, he couldn't lie to her on her deathbed.

"I'm sorry Luna." Harry bowed his head and looked at his knees.

"You got nothing to be sorry for Harry," said Luna.

Harry didn't respond.

"You being here means so much to me." Harry looked up and saw tears steadily streaming from her eyes.

"Does it hurt Luna?"

"A bit."

Harry pulled out a glass vial containing a red liquid; he placed it on her bedside table. "The doctor gave me this."

"What is it?"

"It'll he-help you to g-go without any more pain."

"Poison?"

Harry nodded.

"How much time did the doctor say I have left?"

"F-f-fifteen minutes."

Luna looked at the vial for a long time; Harry couldn't imagine what thoughts were bombarding her mind. Was she thinking about how much of life she would never get the chance to live? How much of the world she had yet to see? The friends she would never see again?

Or was she thinking of the laughs she had? The smiles she had put on the faces of so many? The good times she had with Ginny just talking pleasantly in their dorm? The fun she had announcing the quidditch game?

"I don't think I can sit here for fifteen minutes Harry."

Harry let out a choked sob and took Luna's hand in his. "You're a great friend Luna."

"Harry it's not all bad. At least you got to say goodbye."

Harry smiled, her words had comforted him, and his next words comforted her. "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Luna smiled, "Harry can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Don't ever loose faith in your friends."

"I never will Luna."

"…and tell Neville and Ron that they should always believe in themselves."

"I will."

"Tell Hermione to loosen up."

Harry let out a choked laugh, "I will."

Her eyes began tearing up and there was a moment her face tightened in pain.

"Tell Ginny that I've always loved her as a sister, and I always will. I'll miss all you guys."

Harry simply nodded.

"I think I'm ready now Harry."

He didn't trust himself to speak, he reached for the vile, her hand sqeezed his tightly.

"Goodbye Harry," she wispered softly.

"Goodbye Luna."

Resting the lip of the vial on her lips he froze, he couldn't do it. Then Luna met his eyes and nodded, and he found the strength to tip the glass up. Luna closed her eyes for the last time as the liquid flowed down into her throught.

Harry felt her hand go limp in his. Shaking, he respectfully crossed her arms and nelt beside her. "Rest in peace Luna, may you always be remembered for the happiness you brought to those around you." Harry took the bedsheets and pulled them over her. He slowly turned away from the bed and found Mrs. And Mr. Weasley standing just a few feet away.

"I'm going to go wake up the others."

The Weasleys parents could not find words to say to Harry as he walked by. He sensed gazes being drawn to him in the apparation area. He didn't care.

All that was on his mind was the nightmare to which he would soon awaken his friends.

**To all the Luna Lovegood fans out there: Sometimes the one we love the most gets taken away. All we can do is live on, and find peace in the possibility that one-day; just maybe, we'll see them again.**

**Review Responce**

**Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey** - Thank you so much for your review again, I'll try not to let you down!

**midnight8ten** - I absolutely love your story, I'm glad you like mine!

**Yorkvillebird** – Trust me when I say that I know these books. Its Regulus Articus Black btw; I already came up with the last Horcrux. As for the house elf battle, maybe. :)

**Kaima** – I liked that to, that song was soo bad yet addicting. I'm sorry if this chapter upset you.

**imkay92** – Thank you so much for your complements.

**I hope I gave a proper goodbye for Luna, it was very hard for me to write. It's kind of sad in that submitting this chapter means I can't bring her back. :( I'll update as soon as I can.**


	8. Horrible Truths

**JK owns the characters and the world. **

**Chapter 8: Horrible Truths**

He returned to the burrow and stood where he appeared. He was numb with the horrible truth, Luna Lovegood was dead, and never again would he see her smile, never again would he-

_STOP IT!_ Harry tried to compose himself. How the hell was he supposed to help Ginnydeal with it if he couldn't? He heard his stomach grumble, he suddenly realized he hadn't eaten anything. He just grabbed himself a bagel which he ate as he walked slowly toward the staircase. He paused, he didn't want to lift his foot to first stair, but he did it anyway. He took another step, then another, and then another until he came the door to the girls. He paused, before deciding to wake Ron first. He hoped Ron wouldn't break down and would be able to help calm the girls down. They had been much closer to Luna than Harry or Ron had been. He climbed the remaining steps to there room. He opened the door and walked over to Ron's bed, he looked down at his best friends face. He was smiling, as if in a happy dream, and that did not make the thought of waking him any easier for Harry. He pushed on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron."

Ronald Weasley groaned into his pillow, "Isto early."

"Ron wakeup mate."

He rolled onto his back, "Harry wha-" Ron shot up in bed. Harry had blood on his cloths and traces of heavy tears down his face. "What's wrong?"

"Luna's dead."

"Lovegood?"

Harry nodded.

Ron sat there on the edge of the bed stunned, his eyes brimming with tears he managed to say: "How?"

"A group of death eaters collapsed a building, I went to go help the injured, and she was there." He couldn't bring himself to say that she was alive when he got there.

Ron got from the bed and gave Harry a compassionate hug. His voice shook as he said, "Y-you should change before we have to wake up the girls."

"Yea." Harry and Ron both changed into a clean set of robes, Ron stumbled and fell to the ground, quickly recovered and stood up hastening to button his shirt, his hands fumbling. Harry wondered if he too had his mind was drawn to his girlfriend. Luna meant so much to Ginny; he couldn't bear the thought of telling her. If only Luna herself had the chance to tell her how much she had meant to her. They finished getting changed and a few minutes later they were standing outside the girls' room, waiting for the other to open the door.

"I hate having this happen to us," said Ron.

"It's going to end soon Ron, I promise you that."

There eyes met, and then Ron set his face and opened the door.

His Ginny was lying on her bed with the covers thrown off because of the heat, her flame red hair was lying across the white pillow. Harry couldn't help but smile as she let out a soft sighing noise as she arched her back and stretched her whole body like a kitten. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Harry what's the matter?"

He noticed Ron had already gotten hermione up and she was looking at him intently waiting for an answer, Ginny was also looking at him with worry in her eyes as she stood up.

"I- guess I'll start from the beginning. I-uh- was having nightmares last night and I came downstairs, and Percy apperated in and he told me-he told me that death eaters attacked a building." The girls gasped. "I woke up your parents and went with them to help the injured and when I got there I-I."

"You what Harry?"said Ginny softly.

"Ginny, I pray that this is a dream one of us will wake up from, but Luna died this morning."

"W-what?" Hermoines knees went and Ron stopped her fall wrapping his arms around her and slowly eased her to the ground.

"You're lying!" said Ginny. She was backing away from Harry, away from the truth. "TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm sorry Gin. I'm so sorry." He grabbed her before she could get away.

Ginny hit him hard in the chest with tears streaming from her eyes. "NOOOO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! No…no..." She collapsed and began sobbing into his collar. Harry guided Ginny over to her bed and sat down as she sobbed into his chest. Harry was greatly saddened Luna's death had affected her so. "Its okay, it's okay," he said softly.

Hermione was doing everything in her power to keep control of herself. She stood up and moved restlessly around the room, her eyes darting. "W-we should go help," she said to Ron.

"Are you sure?" said Ron, he thought she was in no condition to do anything but rest.

"I have to do something to help or I'll go insane."

"Hey guys were going to go help," said Ron.

"Okay," said Harry. No response came from Ginny, who was still had her face buried into Harry's shoulder. Ron and Hermione went towards the hallway and dissaperated with a _CRACK._ Harry snuggled closer to Ginny and let here cry. _She always was able to let her emotions show. _

"In pain?" she said suddenly into his chest.

"Huh?"

Gin lifted her head and met Harry's green eyes with her bright brown. "Did she die in pain?"

He chose his words very carefully "Not much, she was happy she was going to see her mom again."

Ginny's look of sadness increased, "You were with her when she-?"

"Yea."

"Oh Harry." She embraced him tightly. "D-did she say anything?"

"She said that see has always loved you as a sister, and she always will."

"I did too! I did too! I never told her!"

"She knew you did," he said softly. Her response was too once again hold on to him as hard as possible. They lay down next to each other on her bed; emotionally spent from the morning events they slowly fell asleep in the comfort of each others warm, soft embrace.

**Dear readers: I think I set the record for longest time without an update (6 months!) It's really summer vacation for me now so I promise you will get more much sooner than that, in fact my next chapter is almost finish, also I went back and edited every chapter to form a more coherent story, if you have read before please at the very least re-read chapters 1 and 3 for information important to the plot. Thanks Again!**


End file.
